Lysandro Rogare (Lysene Captain)
For the archer commander, see Lysandro Rogare (Golden Company). Appearance Lysandro Rogare is tall in stature, at least compared to the average man. However he lacks for musculature, and possesses a lean and wiry build. He is lithe and agile, useful traits both at sea and in a fight. House Rogare is an old Valyrian bloodline hailing from Lys, and Lysandro supports their telltale looks. He is clean shaven, but wears his silver hair long, coming to shoulder length. He has hard purple eyes that almost shimmer when Lysandro catches wind of fortunes to be made. In terms of dress Lysandro favors green attire, the color of his house, one also popular in his home at the Arbor. History Early Life Born to wealth in the free city of Lys, Lysandro had an easy childhood. He was taught numbers, poetry, manners and everything else expected to be learned by a Noble. However, none of these things caught his attention. He was more likely to be found in the surrounding lands catching animals with servants’ children. Fortunately, as the 3rd son, not much was needed of him. The only thing his tutors taught him that stuck was swordplay. While he was never going to be a master, Lysandro became competent with a rapier and fencing sabre. At 14, his father sent him to learn the merchant trade under Captain Maharo, the best sailor in the Lysene merchant fleet. For 5 years, they traveled all along the coast of essos, from Yunkai to Braavos. Lysandro learned the operation and command of a ship faster than anything in his life. He also learned to fight with a real blade. Maharo told him that some pirates wear armor, and then something bigger than a rapier is needed. Lysandro learned to fight with a hand-and-a-half sword, though he still preferred his rapier. At 18, Lysandro was ashore near Tyrosh and was attacked by bandits. They killed his men-at-arms and captured Lysandro, though they took heavy losses themselves. Lysandro was held captive for 3 months while the ransom letter was received and responded to by his father. His father sends the gold demanded by the bandits, but before it arrives, Lysandro escapes and kills several of his captors. He is unable to stop the gold shipment before it arrives, though. Maharo and Lysandro sneak into the bandit’s camp, steal the gold, and smuggle it out of tyrosh and back to their ship. With the gold, he returns to his family in Lys. Adult Life Lysandro returns to find Lys to find it in a state of unrest. There are rioting slaves and commoners demanding equal rights. Lysandro quickly takes up arms in favor of the reforms, while his brothers are fighting for the nobility. Lysandro’s oldest brother, Dronolo, gains a temporary commission in the city watch. In the next month, Dronolo is killed in a riot that Lysandro is on the other side of. Lysandro finds his body and carries it back to his familial estate. Lysandro’s grandfather, who Dronolo is named for, is enraged and threatens to kill Lysandro. Lysandro’s father tells him to take his ship from the harbor and not return while Old Dronolo is alive. Lysandro renames his ship to Family’s Fury and sets sail for Westeros with a cargo hold full of spices, silks, and other exotic goods. Lysandro has seen all of Essos worth seeing, so he goes to do the same with Westeros. His 1st stop is Dorne. He sells most of his cargo in Sunspear and then takes up employment there keeping shipping clear of Stepstone Pirates. During this time, he refits his ship as a hybrid between a merchant ship and warship. After a short time, he moves west and north to The Reach. Using the Arbor as his base of operations, Lysandro trades up and down the coast of The Reach and Westerlands. For 3 years he stays there, and he meets Alicyn Westbrook, the 2nd daughter of the 3rd son of Lord Westbrook. They fall in love and conceive a child. To keep her honor intact, Lysandro marries Alicyn. Anytime there is shipping, there are Pirates, and the seas around The Arbor are no exception. Several pirate ships raid near The Arbor, and Lysandro joins other Reachman ships to bring them to justice. While out on the seas, a storm comes through. During the storm, the small fleet is scattered. Family's Fury is driven north into Ironborn waters. There, they manage to find the pirate ships attacking a single Ironborn long ship that was damaged in the storm. Lysandro commands his ship to make best speed toward them, and he readies a boarding party. As a child, Lysandro learned that when you go into battle, you wear armor. In his time on ships, he still found that to be true, even if it was dangerous. When Family's Fury is close enough, Lysandro leads the boarding party using grapnels and spiked boarding planks. Taking the pirates by surprise from the rear, Lysandro and his men are able to quickly sweep them aside. Lysandro slays one of the captains in single combat, though based on the size of the captain's belly, that is not much of a feat. Unfortunately, they were too late to save the Ironborn ship. It is sinking too fast to patch, so Lysandro takes the survivors onto his ship. They sail to Pyke to let the Ironborn off, but many stay on the Lysene ship. From Pyke, Lysandro sails as far north as The Wall before turning around. At the wall, he delivers the captured Reachmen to serve in the Night's Watch; a fact that they are none too happy about. Halfway back down The North, Alicyn comes down with pneumonia. By the time they get back to The Neck, she dies. After her funeral, Lysandro starts back to The Reach to tell her family. When they dock at Lannisport, he receives word from a Rogare messenger that Old Dronolo is dead and Lysandro should come home. He sets sail for The Reach and then home. Recent Events 370 AC, Sixth Moon Lysandro returns home to The Arbor bringing word to house Westbrook of their daughter, his wife's, death. It is not taken well, and Lord Westbrook calls for Lysandro's head. He and his men escape, fighting their way back to their ship. However they are pursued by several reachmen vessels. Luckily for them Andrik Greyjoy is in the region, and assumes the fleeing ship is a smuggler or pirates, opting instead to attack the pursuing vessels. Lysandro circles his ship around to assist, and together they overtake one ship, and the Great Kraken rams a second. After the fighting Andrik and Lysandro's vessel return to Planky Town for repairs and to offload cargo, they enjoy a night at a tavern called the Poisoned Barrel. There Lysandro meets Serenei of Lys, who is currently Andrik's bedslave and personal steward. He becomes enamored with the women, trying to flatter her at every opportunity, with the majority working. Before departing for the long trip back to Pyke, Andrik releases Serenei from his services, not wanted her to endure the hardships awaiting him on the Iron Islands. He frees her into Lysandro's company on the clause that he wed her and make her a proper woman. Lysandro happily obliges. Quotes by Lysandro Timeline *346 AC: Lysandro Rogare is born the 3rd son of Moredo III and Hallia Rogare *360 AC: Lysadro is made the 1st mate of 1 of his father’s merchant ships *364 AC: Lysandro is kidnapped and escapes from bandits near Tyrosh *365 AC: Lysandro is estranged from his grandfather. He takes his ship and leaves for Westeros *369 AC, 1st moon: Lysandro marries Alicyn Westbrook *369 AC, 4th moon: Lysandro finds common cause with a sinking ironborn ship and takes their surviving crew to supplement his own *369 AC, 6th moon, Alicyn dies of pneumonia in the North *370 AC: Lysandro receives word that his grandfather is dead and he should return home *370 AC: 6th moon; The Family's Fury is attacked in the Battle Off the Dornish Coast *370 AC: 6th moon; Lysandro becomes fast friends with Andrik Greyjoy when they meet in Planky Town for rest *370 AC: 6th moon; Lysandro takes Serenei of Lys into his crew, on the condition he ultimately wed her *370 AC: 6th moon; Lysandro, now deeply in love, weds Serenei in the Drowned God custom, making her Serenei Rogare *370 AC: 7th moon; Lysandro learns his wife is pregnant, and vows to atone for his failure as a father previously Notable Crewmembers Varghul Pyke, 1st Mate Varghul Pyke was the captain of the ship sunk by pirates. Fortunately, Lysandro welcomed him and his men aboard Family's Fury. Since Lysandro's first mate was killed in the battle, Varghul put his own name forward to be the new mate. Frankly, Lysandro was too afraid to tell the giant "no," so he remains the first mate. *Gender: Male *Gifts: Strong, Towering *Negative Trait: Illiterate Sarius of Lys, Servant of House Rogare Sarius is a freed slave that works for House Rogare. He serves Lysandro as a trusted advisor and translator. *Gender: Male *Gift: Agent *Negative Trait: None Raenul Kitren, Master Armsman Raenul is a captain in the Lysene Marines, and he commands the marine contingent onboard Family's Fury. To alleviate confusion, when on a ship, a marine captain is known as a master. Raenul has served on a Rogare ship for the duration of his service, and proven himself a capable leader and fighter. Raenul fights with a sword and javelins in the tradition of the Lysene Marines *Gender: Male *Gift: Leadership *Negative Trait: None Chief Seaman Darmen, Chief Helmsman Darman is a capable helmsman as well as one of Lysandro's chief operatives in his smuggling runs. In addition, he can often be heard playing his lute and singing for the crew. *Gender: Male *Gift: Voice *Negative Trait: None Swornsword Calexa Sertisan Calexa is a Swornsword of House Rogare. Her duty since being accepted by the family is keep Lysandro alive. Rumors fly around the ship because tradition dictates they share a cabin, but these are unfounded. Calexa has saved Lysandro's life on a number of his escapades, and is never far from his side. Calexa always fights in full plate with a sword and shield. *Gender: Female *Gift: Martially Adept *Negative Trait: None Drowned Man Vanek Pyke Vanek Pyke is the only ironborn on the ship to be fully fluent in Low Valyrian, so he stays close to Lysandro in case of need. Vanek is well respected as a fighter among the ironborn, though he is a bit past his prime. He fights with an axe and a bow. Vanek was drowned long ago and is loath to speak on the subject, so rumors abound about how it happened. *Gender: Male *Gift: Martially Adept *Negative Trait: Old Age Category:House Rogare Category:Lysene Category:Essosi